


PB&J

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Crazy kittens, Cuteness overload, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, Submissive Dean, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dominant cas, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Cas and Sam go on a run and bring something home that Dean is not so happy about.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	PB&J

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” 

Dean had his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his breathing pattern calm. 

“Nope,” Sam scoffed, shaking his head with his hands on his hips.

“You just had to take Cas running with you, didn’t you?” Dean groaned as he dramatically dropped his arms to his side and rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, he wanted to try it,” Sam defended himself, crossing his arms, “I didn’t know that we were going to end up finding—“

“Dean,” Cas’ voice was so high-pitched that Dean almost didn’t recognize it. He turned around and saw the angel rushing towards him with a giant smile on his face. “Did you hear?” 

“Um, yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, trying not to look into Cas’ excited blue eyes as he spoke, “Listen, uh…”

“Yes?”

“You know I love you, but,” Dean forced a smile, “Sunshine, we can’t keep them.” 

He knew he shouldn’t have looked up, he should’ve just kept staring at the ground, at the ceiling, hell at Sam. As soon as he made the horrific mistake of locking eyes with that angel-man-baby, Dean felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. Cas’ brow was furrowed deeper than ever before, his eyes wide and—Jesus Christ—they were brimming with tears. His already poutier than average lips were puffed out and when he tilted his chin down, his damn long ass eyelashes were making him look even more pitiful. 

“But Dean,” Cas whispered, his voice beginning to waver. 

“Cas,” Dean pulled his lips between his teeth, biting down on them to try and keep his composure. 

The angel looked down suddenly, and Dean followed his gaze and slammed his eyes shut when he saw that Cas’ hands were clasped in front of him, his thumbs twiddling around each other. 

“Please?” 

Dean opened his eyes slowly and saw that Cas had taken a step forward, so close now that their noses were almost brushing. The hunter swallowed loudly, and tightened his jaw as he quickly shook his head side to side. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, and as if a switch was flipped drew an even breath. 

“They’re staying,” Cas spoke quietly, and this time when he tilted his head down it was done with dominance, his eyes hardened as he stared down the hunter. 

“Cas,” Dean felt the whine that escaped his throat and he tried to stop it, to make his voice sound more manly but if the chuckle from his brother was any hint, it didn’t work, “You know I’m allergic to cats.” 

“Then I guess we should buy you some Claritin, baby,” Cas leaned forward and kissed the tip of Dean’s nose, making him blush. 

“Fine,” Dean mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend who was now grinning like mad. 

“Don’t you want to come meet them?” Cas held out his hand. 

“Not really,” Dean grumbled, then rolled his eyes and slapped his hand into Cas’. 

“They’re cute as shit,” Sam chuckled as they all walked down the hall, Cas pulling Dean along behind him. 

“Where did you guys even find them?” 

“By the water, someone left them there in a cardboard box,” Cas began to explain, stopping outside his old bedroom.

“Cas heard them meowing as we jogged by,” Sam added, “We almost kept running but then he saw the box.”

“It was sopping wet, when we got them back here I had to clean them up and get them dry,” Cas finished, his hand on the doorknob. 

Dean waited a moment before raising his eyebrows and impatiently throwing his hands out in front of him, “Okay, let’s go in.”

“Just make sure none of them run out when I open the door,” Cas looked pointedly at Dean, who shrugged, and then over to Sam, who nodded. 

As soon as Cas turned the handle and pushed, Sam had to dart forward and grab one of the kittens who was already trying to escape. It was a ginger, with long fluffy fur that stuck out on the top of its head. Sam scooped it up and held it close to his chest as Cas pulled Dean into the room, his eyes scanning to make sure the other two didn’t run out. Sam walked in and carefully closed the door behind them, shushing the wild kitten in his arms. 

Cas pushed down on Dean’s shoulder, and the hunter let out a huff before slowly following Cas to the ground, crossing his legs and sitting indian style. Cas began making small noises with his mouth, and suddenly a small black furry head popped over the top of the bed. Cas continued making the noises and the kitten ran over and began sniffing the angel’s outstretched hand. When it ran its nose under his thumb, Cas wrapped his large hand around the kitten’s waist and pulled it to his chest. 

“Damn it you’re right, they are cute,” Dean chuckled and reached out to pet the completely black one currently rubbing under Cas’ neck. It turned towards him and opened its bright blue eyes, and Dean laughed. 

“What?” Cas leaned back slightly to look back and forth between the cat and Dean. 

“It looks just like you,” Dean shrugged with a smile, running his fingers along its spine, “Got your eyes.” 

“Yeah well there’s one that acts just like you,” Sam spoke up from behind them where the ginger kitten was purring in his lap. 

“Well where is it?” Dean looked around, moving to crawl on his hands and knees as he searched the room. 

“Dean, be careful, your necklace—“

Just as Dean craned his head back to ask Cas what he was talking about, a tortie kitten lunged from out of nowhere at Dean’s chest, its tiny claws digging in as it batted at Dean’s necklace hanging from his neck. He let out a shriek and pushed up onto his knees, grabbing at the tiny ball of fur attached to his chest. He was able to gently pry its legs from him and held it out in front of his face, breathing heavily from the pain. 

“There he is,” Cas deadpanned from behind him.

“He’s the crazy one,” Sam added with a snort as the kitten in Dean’s hand began squirming and trying to bite his knuckles. “Which one is that, Cas?” 

“Butter.” 

Dean turned and looked at Cas with an eyebrow cocked in confusion, “I’m sorry, what?” 

“That kitten’s name,” Cas tilted his head, “It’s Butter.” 

“You named this thing Butter?” Dean looked back to the kitten, wincing when his tiny teeth nicked his thumb. He lowered his hand to the ground and released the kitten, watching as it ran around the room jumping on everything. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded, looking down to where the black kitten was becoming more occupied with his brother than with cuddling, “This one’s name is Peanut.” 

“Cas, I swear if you tell me that the one Sam’s holding is named Jelly I’m—“

“Of course,” Cas responded with a snarky grin, watching as Sam let her down to play with her brothers. 

“Peanut, Butter, and Jelly?” Dean looked at Cas with his eyebrows raised so high they could’ve blended in with his hairline. 

“I think it’s cute,” Sam pursed his lips with a smile and shrugged, watching the three kittens all roughhouse together on the floor. 

Dean looked at the cats and shook his head, then crawled back over to sit next to Cas, his eyes never leaving Butter to make sure he wasn’t going to be attacked again. He leaned against the wall and draped his arm over Cas’ shoulder, leaning over to place a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Cas turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes, “What was that for?” 

“For being so goddamn adorable,” Dean replied quietly, then pulled on Cas’ neck to give him a real kiss. Just as their lips met Dean felt a tiny presence on his lap, and when he looked down he was surprised to see Butter carefully walking on his leg, his head tilted to the side. 

“He likes you,” Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, watching as the kitten curled up in the space between Dean’s thighs. 

“I guess he does, doesn’t he?” Dean slowly reached down to pet Butter’s head, only to have the kitten turn and nip at his hand. Cas laughed out loud as Dean looked down at the cat with an offended face.

“See if I let you sleep with us,” Dean muttered, crossing his arms. 

That night, as Sam walked past his brother’s bedroom, he went against his better judgement and carefully pushed open the cracked door to look inside. Cas was laying on his back with Dean’s head on his chest and his arm draped over his waist. Jelly and Peanut were both snuggled together in the crook of Cas’ neck, and Butter was sprawled out on Cas’ chest, directly next to Dean’s open mouth. Sam shook his head as he slowly pulled the door closed, heading back to his own bedroom. 

“I knew that liar liked cats.”


End file.
